


forehead kisses

by skylineto



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jihoon is oblivious, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, soft, the other characters are barely there i'm sorry, they're college students leave them alone, woojin is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylineto/pseuds/skylineto
Summary: „Why don’t you ever kiss me properly?”





	forehead kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeuwus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeuwus/gifts).



> this was written in the middle of the night on christmas eve, courtesy of one @falloutpj who decided the best way to cure my writing block was forcing me to write a 2park. you're welcome and i absolutely hate (love) you.

Woojin met Jihoon the day before they both started college, when it turned out they’ll be living together for at least the next year and, if they manage not to kill each other in the process, maybe for longer.

It was almost a miracle, how quickly they got used to each other’s presence, with Jihoon majoring in law (all in order to satisfy his parents), getting all the best marks and studying so much he barely slept, and Woojin being… well, Woojin, 

He went to college for the sole purpose of studying _well, something_ , and although he had no idea what he was doing really, he still tried his best. 

In the span of the few days before moving in and college starting, Jihoon got to know Woojin so well, he wasn’t even surprised when the latter barged into their shared room with a loud „I’m dropping out” after the first day of… whatever Woojin was studying back then, because Jihoon honestly can’t bring himself to remember.

And here they are, a year and a half later, with Woojin changing majors so often it almost became a habit and Jihoon still studying law (although every single day spent on campus reminded him it’s not what he wants to do, not at all), still on top of the class.

It’s around four in the morning (Jihoon doesn’t care, he lost count around midnight) when he hears Woojin waking up, but pays no attention. There’s still so much material he has to go through he can’t be bothered with his roommate complaining about how little sleep Jihoon gets nowadays.

„Are you still studying?” the question is barely hearable, Woojin sounding like he’s still half asleep. Well, he might be.

Jihoon just nods, not bothering to give him an audible answer because _what does it look like Woojin, no, I’m just sitting here for fun, of course I’m studying_.

He hears the sheets ruffle but pays it no attention, struggling to read through the passage he’s stuck on and there’s so much he has to learn yet, he feels like screaming.

It occurs to him that Woojin actually got up when he feels a hand squeezing his arm, almost jumping in surprise.

„You should get some sleep, you know” Woojin doesn’t sound so tired anymore, although still not fully awake.

That’s the exact same moment when it occurs to him, how tired he is, struggling to keep his eyes open, let alone read further into the material.

„Yeah, I know” he sighs, rubbing at his eyes. He can’t go to sleep, at least not yet, there’s still so much he has to do, he keeps repeating that in his head, hoping the thought will keep him awake.

It doesn’t work. He’s too tired for this.

„Have you eaten?”

„No.”

Woojin huffs, letting go of his arm and moving towards the door.

„What the hell are you doing?” Jihoon asks, but gets no response as the door slam after Woojin.

Well. He doesn’t have time to deal with his moody roommate now.

Some minutes and an entire sentence later (which Jihoon honestly considers a success, bearing in mind the fact he’s barely awake) a hand he knows belongs to his roommate puts a big cup of tea on the desk and for once, he’s glad Woojin interrupted him.

He takes the cup in his hands, turning the chair around so he can face Woojin and whispers a silent _thank you_ before he starts sipping the tea, not caring about the fact that it’s still hot.

The other just nods, looking like he himself is barely awake, staring into a wall behind Jihoon with absolutely nothing in his eyes and the blonde has to keep himself from chuckling.

Finally, Woojin gets up, mumbling something along the lines of „don’t stay up for much longer, you need to sleep” and before Jihoon realises what’s happening, Woojin kisses him on the forehead.

What the _fuck_.

He stops dead in his track, cup filled with tea still close to his mouth, as the realisation slowly hits him. Woojin kissed him. On the forehead, yes, but still, he did kiss him. What the hell.

The younger however, seemingly unbothered by the whole interaction, turns around and heads towards his bed, again mumbling something incoherent (which Jihoon guesses was meant to be „goodnight”) before he falls onto the mattress, falling asleep almost immediately.

It makes sense.

Woojin was tired, he had no idea what he was doing.

It makes perfect sense.

(Jihoon, despite his exhaustion, can’t fall asleep that night).

_________

It stops making sense the next day. Or, technically, later the same day.

Jihoon is slowly getting ready, standing in front of his wardrobe, deciding on his outfit like his life depends on it with incoherent shouts and noises, courtesy of one Park Woojin, who overslept, again. It’s no surprise, really, he keeps doing that at least once a weak ( _how_ , the older has no idea, with the amount of sleep Woojin gets he shouldn’t oversleep like that), so there’s nothing new about this situation.

Thats is, until Woojin shouts in victory, probably having found something _absolutely necessary_ for his classes, like, a phone) and then Jihoon is being turned around by his shoulders, squealing in surprise, and then Woojin kisses his forehead again before running out of the room, leaving a loud „bye” behind him.

Jihoon is confused.

_________

It becomes a habit after that, one Jihoon doesn’t want to nor will question, as he slowly gets used to it. He gets kissed on his forehead on random occasions, like Woojin saying goodbye, Woojin saying he can’t stay up so late, Woojin doing anything really.

He doesn’t mind it, of course not, and while he gets used to it happening, he still doesn’t understand.

„You’re so oblivious, I seriously can’t believe it” Minhyun, the only friend Jihoon managed to get in their major, says one day during lunch. 

The blonde gives him a questioning look, but says nothing, waiting for the other to evaluate. What’s there to be oblivious about? Woojin keeps kissing him, well, on the forehead, but still, not taking it any further and while it made sense when Jihoon thought it was a way of saying _I care about you_ or something along that, the younger happens to do it so randomly Jihoon is lost.

So there he is, sharing his concerns with Minhyun, who’s, obviously, not being helpful.

After a moment of silence, said man sighs.

„Just ask him about it” Minhyun says, seemingly giving up. „It’s not that hard, really, and I bet he has all the questions you need.”

Talk about being oblivious.

_________

The next one he asks is Daehwi, the only person who seems to know Woojin better than Jihoon does. Whatever he expected, the younger bursting into laughter wasn’t it.

„I’m serious” Jihoon rolls his eyes, slowly getting annoyed at his friends not being helpful for once, literally the only time he needs them to be serious.

After having calmed down from his laughter, Daehwi shakes his head.

„It’s not my story to tell” he says with a smile. „You should talk to Woojin himself.”

Jihoon groans at that, causing the younger to laugh again.

_________

Most of the days, he doesn’t mind it, really. Hell, he likes it, he _enjoys_ the feeling of safety each kiss gives him, even if just for mere seconds. He has no idea where that comes from, really, maybe from the lack of affection he received as a child (which sounded like a stupid excuse, but Jihoon stuck to it), or maybe from something else entirely, something he wasn’t ready to admit just yet.

But there was something else to it, something that made him itch a little with each kiss Woojin planted on his forehead, although Jihoon couldn’t quite place it. Something was missing. While it all felt so right, something was wrong.

„I don’t know what’s going on” he groaned one day, Minhyun being the only person he thought could help him (not so sure after the last time, but he was willing to give it a shot). „I don’t know why I feel this…”

„I could tell you” Minhyun interrupts him mid-sentence „but it’s something you have to realise yourself, Jihoon. Think about it, maybe try talking to Woojin, maybe that’s really what you need.”

Jihoon feels helpless.

_________ 

It comes to him one day, completely unexpected. They’re sitting in their room, him, Woojin, the object of his confusion himself, and Jaehwan, who’s apparently helping Woojin with something Jihoon didn’t even get, lost in his thoughts. 

It comes to him slowly, like a wave, not in the way realising you’re in love comes to people in books and films and all that. No, he realises that slowly, looking at Woojin with a smile on his face, when everything becomes clear and he finally understands the reason for his worries.

„Why don’t you ever kiss me properly?” he asks all of a sudden, not caring about Jaehwan still present in the room.

Woojin stops dead in his tracks, staring at him with eyes wide open, while Jaehwan giggles. 

There’s silence after that and _maybe he shouldn’t have asked_.

All of a sudden, Jaehwan stands up, smiling at both of them like this was something he expected and Jihoon realises _he did_ , just as everyone else.

„I’ll leave you guys alone” he runs off before neither of them can react.

Silence falls again and Jihoon is slowly becoming annoyed because that was a simple question and the answer is what has been bothering him for weeks prior.

Finally, Woojin snaps out of his trance.

„I’m sorry, what?”

Jihoon sighs.

„You keep kissing me on the forehead” he says, trying to sound as calm as possible, slowly realising he might not like the answer he’s going to get sooner or later. „Why don’t you ever kiss me properly?”.

Woojin looks so scared he might faint any second, and Jihoon has to force himself not to laugh, which he honestly doesn’t feel like doing, but he’s slowly becoming nervous and at that point anything can happen.

„But…?”

„Kiss me, Woojin” he says finally, trying his damn best not to sound desperate.

Nothing happens after, the younger not even bothering to move, still staring at Jihoon in disbelief and this was the moment he realised that he made a horrible, horrible mistake.

He stands up from his chair in silence, not even bothering to say a word before he turns around with the intention of leaving. He can fix this, yes, but not now, right now he needs a moment to think about all this and figure out why on earth Park Woojin decided it would be okay to kiss him on he forehead for weeks if he never intended to-

When Woojin spins him around and actually, properly, kisses him, Jihoon realises he has been wrong. What he also realises is how much he needed this.

Because in theory, kissing Woojin sounded appealing, especially after realising he’s been in love with the idiot all along, but the reality was a whole different story.

Suddenly everything felt right. Every doubt he ever had vanished immediately and all that mattered was _right here_ and _right now_. This, this was meant to happen all along and when it finally did, Jihoon felt at peace. It’s like the mess that has been stuck in his brain suddenly sorted itself out, just like that, on its own.

Before he realises, Woojin pulls away and he felt like screaming in protest, but all he manages to do is smile faintly, trying to calm down the confusion and terror visible in the younger’s eyes. 

Before he can react, Woojin is already struggling to mutter an apology.

„I’m so sorry— for starting all this and-and—„

Jihoon sighs.

„Please, do that again.”

And Woojin? After realising what has been said, he is quick to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas?


End file.
